Cadence's Hearts and Hooves
by Flutterash
Summary: Ten years after the events of A Canterlot Wedding, Princess Cadence visits Ponyville with her daughter. She sees the romantic loneliness of five of the Element Bearers and gains the resolve to fix it. But what do they have to say about it?
1. Arrival

Winter Blossom looked out of the train window, her multicolored mane being blown by the wind as it raced against the locomotive. Her crystal blue eyes shone happily as her mother looked over her. Winter Blossom was a unicorn filly, daughter of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Captain of the Royal Guard and Prince, Shining Armor. The aforementioned Princess looked at the fields that were passing, full of spring life. The green pastures and lush trees seemed to greet them as the wind rustled their leaves.

Winter let out a big yawn and backed from the window, cuddling against her mother and going for a nap. She wasn't accustomed to long journeys, despite having done many with her parents in the short six years of her life. She had been conceived during a cold winter night in which Shining and Cadence shared their warmth with each other, and she was born in the next, equally strong winter. Winter is a perilous season for foals to come to the world but her parents and all her family (close and extended) had been very attentive, leading to the birth of a filly that brought color to their lives, just like a recently opened flower. She had a plethora of aunts on both sides of the family.

Cadence gazed upon the smiling filly and caressed her mane softly. When the still small town of Ponyville appeared before her eyes, she made to wake Winter up. They both descended, with the small unicorn jumping around happily.

"Mommy, I can't wait to meet Aunt Twilight again, and Aunt Applejack, and Aunt Fluttershy, and Aunt Rarity and all of them!"

The Princess caught up with her daughter, smiling widely. "Aunt Rarity and Aunt Rainbow Dash will take a couple of days to get here, but we'll surely see them. Now, let's go and see Twilight."

They walked through the lively town, greeting friendly ponies, donkeys and cows as they went on their way. Despite having only been in Ponyville a handful of times, as Princesses and Twilight Sparkle's family they were very well received. They finally reached the huge tree that housed the Books and Branches Library. The old oak hadn't changed in the slightest in the ten years since Cadence had come to know Ponyville, shortly after coming back from her honeymoon.

Loud sounds could be heard coming from the inside, and Cadence pushed the door. They both entered. The only ones present in the main library were Owlowiscious, sleeping in a perch on top of one of the shelves, and Peewee, flying around majestically with his crimson and golden feathers leaving a golden dust trail behind them as he worked on organizing books. He flew towards Cadence and Winter and bellowed, greeting them. Cadence smiled and nuzzled the bird while Winter attempted to jump and grab him. He descended to play with the filly, who exploded in joy. While the phoenix entertained her daughter, Cadence tracked the source of the sound downstairs.

"Are Twilight and Spike working in something?"

Peewee hooted loudly and nodded, without breaking away from his playmate.

"Can you take care of Winter Blossom a little, Peewee?"

The phoenix waved a wing around, dismissing her worries.

"Thanks. I'll go down, then."

She headed towards the laboratory door. When she was in front of it, she could see through the window - light flashes in assorted colors coming at regular time intervals, and the voices of Twilight and Spike talking on the other side. She knocked loudly at the door, hoping they heard her.

The flashes stopped and she heard Twilight's voice.

"We weren't expecting anypony... Please go and see who it is, Spike."

"Roger," answered the dragon's voice, with a peak of maturity in it Cadence wasn't accustomed to. She saw his purple person coming from the other side, then the unlocking of the door was heard and Spike opened it to gaze at the incoming pony. The dragon, while still being a little away from even a teenage dragon height, had an impressive spurt and was now a little taller than an average pony when standing in his hind legs. He was wearing tinted, protective goggles and white gloves in his hands. He removed the goggles, looking at the visitor with big reptilian eyes that made the Princess shudder a little. His personality hadn't changed in the slightest, though, and when he saw Cadence on the other side, he beamed.

"Cadence! Long time no see. Did you come with Winter?"

"Of course, Spike. It is good to see you."

The pair shared an embrace, and then Spike broke apart, still smiling.

"Just one moment." He turned back and screamed, his voice reverberating through the laboratory. "Twilight! Cadence and Winter are here!"

The unicorn's voice answered back. "Really? Just a minute, Cadence. Spike, let's have this stabilized and then shut down!"

"We'll be with you in a minute." The dragon adjusted his goggles, turned back and closed the door behind him. Cadence trotted back upstairs and found Winter with a book between her hooves, while Peewee continued his work. Cadence gazed at the book and recognised it. It was one of Winter's favorites, a picture book with the amazing stories of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. It had been quite some years now since the Elements of Harmony had been needed for the last time. Equestria hadn't been menaced by significant threats and she hoped it would be yet a long time before they had to be used again. She smiled at the drawing of Twilight and her friends besting unsightly evils. It included her and Shining as well. The presence of all those familiar faces was what made it one of the filly's favorite readings.

Soon she heard the steps coming from the laboratory and Spike appeared, followed by Twilight. The scholarly mare had not changed too much, only reaching her full height and trimming her mane and tail short for the sake of utility. Upon seeing her sister in law and niece, she sprinted and caught both in a full force embrace.

"I'm so happy to see you again! How have you been? And Shining? Last letter I received was two months ago, and I've sent two since then. What's my brother up to?!"

Cadence did what she could to stop Twilight's verbose barrage. When the unicorn finally settled down with a nervous chuckle, she smiled.

"Shining is at work, as always. He'll be able to come for a few days around Hearth's Warming Eve, I think. I'll make sure he sends a message to you."

The small filly then trotted up to her aunt, who lowered her head, sharing an embrace with her. Twilight smiled, looking at her niece.

"You've gotten quite big, Winter Blossom. Tell me, have you been studying magic as you promised?"

"Of course, Aunt Twilight! Look!"

The little filly pointed her horn to the book she had just left lying next to her, and closed her eyes. She puffed in concentration, until her horn, of the same white as her coat, shone with a pink gleam, which covered the book as well. The pages then began to flip one after another until Winter released her magic and the book was shut again. She opened her eyes and beamed to Twilight.

"Did you see, Auntie?!"

"That was fantastic, Winter! Soon you'll be an adept at magic, maybe you can share a special talent with your aunt Twilight!"

The small filly jumped around happily while her mother looked at Twilight.

"Hey, now, don't go around planting things in her head before time! She could have so many paths yet. I'll be happy with whatever she gets, as long as it's a good path."

"I know, Cadence. But she's very enthusiastic about magic, and it's as good a path as any other."

"And how about you?" inquired Cadence, looking directly into Twilight's eyes. "Still not keen on taking up that offer as High Magic Professor in the School for Gifted Unicorns?"

The unicorn's smile didn't falter. She gazed at her laboratory and then back at her interlocutor, negating with her head.

"We've already talked about this. I've already discussed it with the Princesses several times. I'm grateful for such an opportunity, but it is not where my priorities lay, for the time being at least."

"Well, I had to try. So, what are you working with now?"

Winter Blossom jumped in front of her mother before Twilight could answer her question; the filly bounced in a way that brought to mind Pinkie Pie, who after ten years still behaved like a filly, and hadn't lost any of her energy.

"Mommy, I want to go and see Aunt Pinkie, and Aunt Applejack, and Aunt Fluttershy. Can we go? Can we go?"

Cadence put a hoof over the head of the small ball of energy, who stopped bouncing and smiled. "I think that's a good idea. Well, say goodbye to your aunt Twilight and Spike, won't you? You'll tell me afterwards, Twilight. I think we interrupted you."

"Oh, it's nothing so much," assured Twilight as she nuzzled her niece goodbye; the little filly went to Spike's side. "See you soon."

Cadence and Winter exited the library, and while her daughter ran ahead of her, she permitted herself a look back at the tree of knowledge, turning her head back front after a few seconds. While they went outside, she thought about Twilight.

The studious mare had been offered a teaching job at Celestia's School in Canterlot five years ago. However, Twilight had politely declined, citing her magical research in Ponyville. She did sporadic travels to Canterlot for personal and business reasons, but she had grown accustomed to Ponyville and didn't consider relocating back to Canterlot a viable option; even though she was much more open to social life now, she still valued intimacy when it came to her studies, working alongside Spike and giving lessons to the odd Ponyville unicorn foal, such as Sweetie Belle herself. Her friends had always took her side, her family had remained ambivalent, letting her choose what she wanted. The three princesses had tried several times to convince her, but to no avail.

The pair walked, once again finding many friendly faces across the road and even a couple of gifts. Cadence was surprised Pinkie Pie hadn't jumped surprisingly in front of them already as they crossed the town. The pink mare always found time to hang around, despite now being a main worker at Sugarcube Corner and very surely to be its new owner in the near future. There was no sign of the bubbly earth pony as they trekked up a hill at the top of which they could see the lands of Sweet Apple Acres. They descended towards the Apple family farm, Winter heading the expedition, Cadence watching upon her carefully.

Upon entering the farm property, a recognizable voice greeted them welcome.

"Well, howdy, my little family!"

A golden maned orange earth pony greeted them from the apple fields, waving her signature Stetson, signaling for them to come over.

"Long time no see!"


	2. Apple Bloom

Cadence and Winter approached Applejack. The hard working pony looked the same as always, only with even more toned muscles and a bigger and fuller build. She was surrounded by dozens of apple trees, besides which tens of bushels had been set. When they made it to where she was standing, she shared a hug with the Princess of Love. Then she lowered her head to greet her honorary niece.

"Auntie, I've missed you!" The small filly jumped, hanging herself on Applejack's neck. The earth pony laughed with a crystalline laugh, embracing the small unicorn between her hooves.

"Ah've missed you too, Blossom." She nuzzled her softly. A set of hoofsteps could be heard approaching them. Applejack released her niece and the filly sprinted to greet the newcomer, a yellow colored mare. She had a physique as impressive as that of her sister, with flaming red hair tied in a bun and a cutie mark depicting an apple split in two, revealing a mechanical inside. Apple Bloom nuzzled Winter Bloom happily.

"Howdy, everypony!"

_The youngest member of the Apple family walked groggily down the path that lead to her home. Her hair was dishevelled, she carried her bow in her mouth and spat out muffled curses. As she finally saw the farmland before her, her spirit rose greatly and she covered the remaining space in no time. She waved to her siblings who were in the orchards and hugged her grandmother in the kitchen. The old mare was even more in a state between sleep and wakefulness than how Apple Bloom remembered her. Apple Bloom headed to her room and tossed the bow on her bed before sighing. _

"_Gosh darn Scootaloo and her dumb pranks! She's been following into Rainbow Dash's hoofsteps too much. Ah think it's about time somepony gave her a spoonful of her own medicine. But what can Ah do?"_

_Four years had ran past since she met her two best friends. With time, their crusading had become more friendly games than anything, as they took the resolve to simply wait for the right moment. Apple Bloom smiled, thinking of her two friends and giving a brief look to her still blank flank. She didn't mind too much, she knew it was only a matter of time._

_She brushed her mane briefly, before going downstairs to help Granny with dinner. Apple Bloom had learned a great deal about cooking in recent times, as the older mare became less able. She mostly guided the filly and pointed things out when she needed the advice. Finally, the apple stew was ready, with a side dose of salad and juice. She signaled her siblings and a few minutes later, the family was around the table. Granny Smith only ate several spoonfuls, while Applejack and Big Mac devoured their meal enthusiastically. _

"_Y'all have become a darn' good cook, Apple Bloom!" Applejack complimented her while wolfing down her stew. She was spending the day preparing a clearing for a new row of apple trees while Big Mac took care of the fruit collection. That was besides all the other routine activities and some that weren't so much routine. The red stallion voiced his approvement in his usual way._

"_Eeyup!"_

"_But you look quite tired, little sis'. Is Scootaloo still up to it?"_

"_Ayup," said the filly, with a small pout forming in her lips. "She's convinced that she has to follow in RD's every step to be like her, and we're getting tired of it."_

_Applejack's smile didn't falter in the slightest. "Well, then why don't you step up her game?" The orange mare took a final bite from her plate before turning her attention to her little sister._

"_Ya mean that Ah play a prank on her? But how would Ah do that?!" said the filly with an incredulous expression on her face. Granny Smith was dozing, while her brother only followed the conversation in silence. Applejack's smile grew even wider. _

"_Well, y'all know how much of a big eater Scootaloo turned out to be, don't cha? Ah say, reach her over there."_

_Apple Bloom took in her sister's words. Dinner finished, she picked up the dishes and cleaned the kitchen while the others went to rest. She was beginning to help around in the fields, but as she was going through her last year of education, still had plenty of leisure._

_Finally, she washed herself and went out to bed. She lay there, contemplating the ray of moonlight and meditating on what Applejack had told her. But not too later after, she slipped into the land of dreams._

_The loud ringing of her alarm brought Apple Bloom back into the waking world, as she moved her hoof around and finally turned if off. She jumped out of bed and went out to wash herself before going down to prepare breakfast. Half an hour later they were all eating to their heart's content. _

"_Ah think that after classes, Ah'm going to go to the Library and investigate. Ah have a plan now."_

_Both her siblings smiled. After they all finished, she left the dishes on the sink for future washing, picked out a helmet by the entrance, putting it on along with picking up her backpack, and went out through the door._

_The sound of Scootaloo's bike engine received her. The orange pegasus sported a cutie mark featuring a winged bike wheel, while Sweetie Belle, riding in the enlarged sidecar, had a musical note surrounded by sparkling stars. Both had been acquired recently: Scootaloo's after she had received the bike as a gift for her prowess with such vehicles, and had soon learned to make awesome tricks with the help of her wings; and Sweetie Belle after she had accepted singing at a school festival and had earned thunderous applause from the whole concurrence. Even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had been forced to applaud so as to not become too conspicuous among the crowd. The earth pony still hadn't obtained hers, but she wasn't discouraged in the slightest. She smiled and waved at her friends._

"_Good morning, Apple Bloom!" chirped out Sweetie Belle, with her characteristic high pitched voice. Fortunately it was not so grating anymore, as she has singing lessons. Scootaloo honked. _

"_Come on, we'll be late!"_

_With a jump, Apple Bloom fitted herself in the bike, behind her friend who turned back to look at her with a grin._

"_Was yesterday's an awesome prank, or what?!" She turned her look back front again and turned the handle, setting off. _

"_Y'all still keep insisting on them..." said Apple Bloom, muffled by the helmet and the increasing air resistance hitting against them, so that nopony spoke until they made it to the school. They entered class just as an electrical bell was ringing._

_Apple Bloom's morning was quickly spent as she gave herself up to daydreaming, receiving a couple of admonishments from Cheerilee and giggles from her friends, and worse, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Those two fillies hadn't changed a bit after four years of knowing her friends. After the bell marked the end of the classes, Cherilee requested a talk with her, and so Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo took off before her. Apple Bloom excused herself and promised it wouldn't happen again, and she trotted back home to fulfill her chores. Once she was done, she trotted back to town and entered Twilight's library._

_The lavender unicorn greeted her, having sent her dragon assistant on an errand. _

"_Hey, Twilight, I needed to consult books on electronics. Y'all got some good ones here, right?"_

_Twilight smiled, nodding with energy, and led her towards one section. She pulled out several books: Electronic for Dummies, Basic principles of electronics, New Electronics and other similar titles. She spent the hours away taking notes and observing. Finally, dusk approached and she waved goodbye to Twilight, Spike and the pets, making haste to the Acres to take care of her chores._

_The next day, she bought some implements and returned to the library. With Twilight and Spike's assistance, she spent the next few days after school (with a couple of those days sporting the results of Scootaloo's pranks) working, using their tools. More than once, neighbors would be frightened by the lights and explosions coming out of the tree building. Finally, her work was done, and she smiled brightly, putting the result of her long days away in her bag and going back home. _

_She woke up even earlier the following day, despite the tiredness she felt after several days of having to take care of her farm chores, schoolwork and her project, and prepared breakfast before everyone was up, leaving soon for school. When Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle showed up, she awaited them at the front of the school, beaming. The orange pegasus bellowed._

"_What was the great idea with making us go to your house for nothing?! The magic for this thing isn't free, you know?!"_

_Her smile didn't falter. "Wasn't it a great prank?"_

_Scootaloo frowned, but the unicorn pushed them inside before anypony else said anything. The orange pegasus soon forgot it, until it was lunch time. Outside, a huge rain was falling down, so they were all stuck inside. When Scotaloo got out her lunchbag, Apple Bloom approached her smiling and put a shiny red apple on top of her desk._

"_Scoots, Ah'm sorry about that. Y'all accept this apple in exchange, won't cha?"_

_The orange mare beamed and thanked her. A white light shone outside just when she took the apple in her hoof, rumbling mightily. When Scootaloo bite in top of it, her whole body shook violently,along with the apple. She let go of the 'fruit' and was elevated outside, still shaking. Her mane and tail stood on end and after some seconds she came back to the floor. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness, while all the ponies, including Cherilee, stopped in their track and looked at the bedazzled pegasus, that finally managed to regain herself. She looked down at a giggling Apple Bloom._

"_What was that?!"_

"_That, Scootaloo, was my invention: 'The Shocking Apple.'"_

_She took the apple-like construction in her hooves, that hadn't received the slightest damage from Scootaloo's bite and showed her the top._

"_When you bite in here, it liberates a magical zap that leaves you rumbling as if an electrical current had just gone through you, but without any damage!"_

_Scootaloo frowned at her. Cherilee approached the group that had formed around them, Sweetie Belle only looking speechless. Snails sniffed at the apple the farm pony held in her hooves and took it in his mouth, biting at it. He was promptly shocked all the way up to the roof, comically falling in his back, shaking his legs wildly. Sweetie Belle went to help him. _

"_Why, Apple Bloom, that's -" Cherilee began, but she was interrupted suddenly by Scootaloo's laughter, that began as a chuckle and soon morphed into a barrage of laughing that made the orange filly roll around in the floor. After a couple of minutes, in which everypony laughed, even Cherilee, she put herself back on her four hooves and looked at her earth pony friend._

"_That was payback for all of my pranks, right? Well, that was AWESOME! Did you build it yourself?"_

"_Well, yeah... Ah had some help from Twilight and Spike,tho'..."_

_Scootaloo nodded. "Well, I see what you wanted. I promise to tone down the pranks from here on, is that right?"_

"_Sure it is, Scoots." The pegasus didn't have any time to react before her two friends crashed against her in a ribs busting embrace._

"_Can I see it, Apple Bloom?" requested Cheerilee, looking down at the mechanical apple. Apple Bloom nodded and, disentangling herself from her friends, walked over to the apple and deactivated the mechanism, opening the fake fruit, showing all the circuits inside._

"_This is indeed a great job, Apple Bloom, I'd say almost of an expert level!"_

_The earth pony grinned sheepishly, with a blush reflecting on her cheeks, while everypony around her cheered, or almost everypony. Snips took his turn to bite in the apple, but only received the taste of cold metal in his tongue, when Sweetie Belle pointed at Apple Bloom's sides, hooting with emotion. The orange filly turned her head in a hurry, looking at the image of a shiny red apple appear on her flanks. This apple was split in two parts, which revealed the mechanical workings of it. _

_After some seconds of silence, the whole classroom exploded in cheer, with Apple Bloom's own eyes looking as if they were about to come out. _

"_Ah can't believe it. Ah did it at last!"_

"_That's really cool, girl!" Scootaloo patted her on the back._

"_Congratulations, Apple Bloom!" said both Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle, the unicorn reaching for an embrace with her while the rest of the classroom cheered on and approached her to have a better look. The cries of the excited foals tuned out the rain, and in the middle of all of it, a sudden pink blur appeared._

"_You know what this calls for?!"_

"_Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?!" screamed Cherilee, jumping away from the candy loving mare that had appeared by her side. Said pony only giggled and beamed at her._

"_Silly Cheerilee, how was I not going to congratulate Apple Bloom on her newly discovered special talent? Here, Bloomy, have this!"_

_Before the stunned farm pony could react, Pinkie stuffed a strawberry cupcake in her mouth, of which she took a bite and then ate the rest, almost choking on it._

"_Why, thanks, Pinkie." was the only thing she could say in her shocked state. The pink pony giggled again._

"_Aww, it was nothing, Bloomy. Now I've got to go and plan a party. See you later, alligator!"_

_And then, suddenly, Pinkie Pie jumped towards Cheerilee's desk and disappeared behind it. The scene remained in silence for some more time, before the teacher pony sought to regain order in the class, that continued as normal._

_Once it was over, the three friends sped off in Scootaloo's bike. In Sweet Apple Acres, the family rejoiced at the news, and Applejack received a sudden visit from Pinkie Pie in order to set up the party; the orange earth pony didn't bat an eyelid when the pink pony came in from the cold oven. Scootaloo asked to keep the artifact, and Apple Bloom consented, but refused to tell the pegasus how to activate it again._

Apple Bloom smiled while playing with Winter Blossom. The small filly looked at her and asked rather loudly.

"Where is Apple Bite? I want to play with him!"

As if on cue, an earth pony colt approached the group trotting. He had a coat colored with an intense red, but his eyes were of a clear blue and his mane came in two colors: hot pink and dark blue. He smiled upon seeing Winter next to Apple Bloom and walked quietly so as to provide a surprise for the small unicorn.


	3. Bon Bon

Winter Blossom and Apple Bite ran wildly through the rows of apple trees as Apple Bloom followed them. The older Apple smiled while the foals ran in circles around her, as images of herself running around with her friends flashed before her eyes.

Cadence followed Applejack back home. Just like the Library, the earth pony house was exactly the same as always, only the evidence of new painting jobs betrayed the changes; it gleamed under the sun that hung high in the sky. As the orange mare opened the door; the capitvating smell of baked pastries, fruits and other delicacies soon hit Cadence's nose, making her close her eyes momentarily to take it all in. Accompanying the pleasing smell, the wind carried the singing of a familiar voice. She entered the house, which had the same receiving air as always

They headed towards the kitchen. Upon entering that room, the first thing to notice was a portrait of Granny Smith hanging in the wall opposite to the door, next to a cabinet housing kitchen tools. In the wall adjacent to it, a cream colored earth pony mare with a pink and blue tail had her head stuck into the oven. Her voice came muffled, obviously she held a recipient in her mouth.

"Applejack, Apple Bloom, can you help me and set the table? I've got my hooves full with all this food here."

Cadence giggled, while Applejack chuckled. "Sure, Sugarcube." She turned to Cadence. "Come here, hon, we've gotta get that fast."

They walked towards the large dining table and set up a hoof sewn mantel, dishes and cutlery around the table, Applejack counting all the heads to make sure everypony had a seat. When it was finally ready, both mares turned their heads back at the sound of a spoon falling. Bon Bon held her mouth open, looking at Cadence in shock.

"Cadence! Why didn't you tell us you'd be coming? I would've prepared things better... Oh, nevermind, we'll fix it up easily."

Bon Bon recovered from the surprise and walked forward to meet Cadence, enveloping her in a sweet hug. Once they broke apart she looked around.

"But where is Winter Blossom? You surely didn't come alone, did you?"

"She's out there with Apple Bite and Apple Bloom. They should be back any moment."

Bon Bon nodded and looked towards the table. "I suppose we'll need a couple more seats at the table. Applejack, can you bring them? Cadence, please help me over here."

Cadence followed her, smiling while she observed one of the newest Apple family members hard at work in front of her. Soon after, everything was set; Bon Bon called out from the kitchen window.

Winter Blossom and Apple Bite entered the house in a rush, herded by Apple Bloom. The eager colt sat instantly at the table, but was met with a glance from his mother.

"Go and wash your hooves with your cousin right now, Apple Bite."

He smiled sheepishly and as they both hurried towards the bathroom, Big Mac entered the house. Cadence waved at him.

"Have you been doing fine, Big Macintosh?"

The red stallion demeanor was still the same as always. He dedicated the briefest of looks to Cadence and opened his mouth.

"Eeyup."

She smiled, already accustomed to his silent ways. She noticed Bon Bon's peaceful smile when looking towards him, including the bright shine in her pupils; his own face didn't seem to change in the slightest, but she could feel how he reciprocated her emotions: it was very strong, despite all their subtlety.

After the requisite prayer for Granny Smith, the foals went to Apple Bite's room for a nap. Cadence helped Bon Bon with the kitchen while the others returned to their duties. She looked at the housemare the whole time, going from here to there.

"_I'd like two dozens of Pink Ladies, please." Bon Bon smiled as she came to the front of the Apple family selling booth, in a ritual that was repeated very often. She looked to the attractive stallion standing behind the counter._

"_Well, Big Mac, ya heard the lady, get goin' and bring them apples here for her!" Applejack's authoritative voice made the big red stallion turn back and rummage between the apple filled bushels. Bon Bon just looked incredulously at Applejack, and she blinked, but she could've sworn the farm mare had winked at her. Finally Macintosh returned with the requested apples and filled her basket with them. She blinked once more, paid them and trotted hurriedly out of there, with her heart beating wildly as if she had just participated on a frantic race; her cheeks were red and puffing as she stopped, taking a breath. She looked behind her, seeing the long line that went in front of the apple selling booth. She knew also that a lot of mares would be making eyes to Big Mac -a couple of stallions would also try to gain Applejack's attention-, but it was to no avail, as the Apple siblings were a couple of earth ponies even more married to their jobs than regular earth ponies. She turned her head around and headed back home while thinking of the upcoming Hearts and Hooves day. She opened the door, only to find the inside of the house as the usual mess Lyra left before leaving. _

_She had a nice unicorn for a housemate, but the musician was rarely at their shared apartment, and when she was, she made everything a disaster. She always managed to congratulate herself to Bon Bon when she was around, though, and paid the rent with the accuracy of a well maintained clock. She trotted to the kitchen, leaving the apples over the table in the middle of the room, and proceeded to clean the house thoroughly, before opening her small confections business. _

Bon Bon wiped the last dish with a dry cloth and Cadence floated it towards the cupboard. The earth pony smiled warmly to her.

"Well, I've got to go to the house and work on the business. You're going to Ponyville, right?"

"Yes, I need to talk to Pinkie Pie. Let's go?" asked Cadence, receiving a nod. Soon they were crossing the farm's main gate to take the path to the village. The first steps were taken with silence between the two mares, until finally Cadence spoke.

"You are still happy after these years, right?" asked the Princess of love, looking at the mare walking by her side with curiosity. Bon Bon didn't turn to look at her, but a small smile formed at her lips, and she answered with a soft, but firm voice.

"You know that I am, and I will be. I have everything I could ask for."

Cadence smiled as well. "I'm glad of that." She looked to the front briefly, as they reached the peak of the hill and began descending, looking once more to her companion.

"And how's Applejack been doing?" The curiosity returned to her face.

Bon Bon didn't turn to look at her. "She's the same as always. Bullheaded, she works restlessly and says there's not need for such things as of now. She isn't averse to the idea of having foals to perpetuate the family, but she isn't all that concerned for it. And the same can be said of the others, though you know that already."

Finally, the earth pony's blue eyes came to lock into hers, as they were halfway down the slope. "You're still set on it."

"Of course. Who would I be if not, then?" asked Cadence with total seriousness in her voice, matched by her expression. Bon Bon let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sure Canterlot and other big cities are very complicated places...," said Bon Bon in a low tone, pensively, as they approached the bottom of the hill.

_She passed the comb through her mane once again. Every single hair was properly kept down. Her mane and tail shone brightly. She had been at them for the best of an hour. She picked the small, pink hair clip and put it in the blue section of her hair, looking at the mirror. She smiled at herself, trying to ease her mind. She didn't wear any dress, as she didn't want to appear overly eager, but her hair spoke all by itself. Giving herself a last glance over the mirror, she went out. She refrained herself from biting her lips in nervousness, as she feared she might overdo it and leave a mark on them. Everything had to be perfect._

_She did not realize when her hooves had brought her in front of the line, as she found herself in his presence. The evening sun radiated in his golden hair, and his bright green eyes looked straight into hers. She suddenly felt the heat coursing through her whole body. Her throat seemed to have been sucked dry of any moisture, and she opened her lips, but no sound came out. The stallion in front of her just looked at her -she was sure his sister was by his side, but she couldn't break apart from his sight- and was about to open his mouth when she beat him to the punch._

"_Macintosh, I want to go with you to the Hearts and Hooves day celebration," she said in a dry tone, somehow managing to avoid hurrying out her words, that went out and hit the air like a fist. Big Macintosh played around with the stick of hay held in his mouth, his expression seemingly unchanging. She couldn't wait anymore for a answer that didn't seem to come forth, and raised her leg, when his voice came out deep and clear._

"_Eeyup."_

"But haven't you considered that, probably, it isn't that big of a deal for everypony?"

Cadence's lower jaw was almost dislocated, the princess having opened her mouth quite widely.

"Of course it is! We're talking about love here, one of, if not the most important force in all of Equestria! I think that you of all ponies, understand it, don't you?"

Bon Bon turned to look at the front again. "Yes, I understand." She paused briefly. "Is not that I wouldn't like that for them. I see Applejack can get quite overwhelmed sometimes, but ever since Granny Smith passed away, she's been at it quite hard, everyday.

As for the others, I'm not really very well acquainted with them, with the exception of Fluttershy, but she's not your goal, right?" Bon Bon smiled softly at the princess, whose mind was working full machine at that time. They entered Ponvyille in silence, separating at the park. Cadence kept walking, until she found the familiar bakery. She looked at the door of Pinkie's candy empire.

"I will definitely do this."

She pushed the door open.


	4. Time Turner

When Cadence entered the pastry shop, all the ponies inside the store bowed when they recognized the third Princess. She walked through the line, for once grateful that she had space to pass through as the ponies had stepped aside. She walked over to the counter, greeting everypony as she passed by. A unicorn filly, with her long orange mane tied with a black bow greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Cadence," said Pumpkin Cake, with a voice that was beginning to see itself affected by puberty, as she occasionally squeaked. Nopony reacted at all to the familiarity with which the unicorn referred to the Princess, who had taken on the role of her foalsitter on a couple of occassions, just as she had foalsat Twilight Sparkle so many years before now, and in every one of her journeys, Cadence made sure to pay a visit to the Cake siblings. The princess smiled back to the younger Cake.

"How have you been, Pumpkin? Is your apprenticeship going well?"

"Yup, Pinkie's the coolest teacher I could have! She gets way too crazy sometimes, though... She's on the back with my parents, but I think she can spare a few minutes, if you need her."

Cadence nodded. "That'd be lovely, if she could."

Pumpkin turned her head and shouted loudly to the back room. "Pinkie, Cadence is here to see you!"

A big thump was heard, followed by the rattle of pans and cooking instruments, a pair of screams, a string of apologies and another thump, when finally Pinkie Pie came bouncing out of the door before all of the stunned ponies looking at her. She smiled widely upon seeing Cadence and, in a single bound, landed next to her.

"Hi, Candy!" Pinkie called her by the nickname inspired by Cadence's first visit to Ponyville, in which Pinkie had managed to somehow leave the Princess covered head to hooves in cotton candy. The pink earth pony claimed she hadn't changed that much and from that point onwards referred to her by that moniker. Cadence smiled and both mares hugged each other strongly; the alicorn appreciated the happiness Pinkie Pie always managed to instill on her and pretty much almost everyone she met, pony or otherwise.

Unsurprisingly, Pinkie pulled a cake out of her hair, which came out as clean as if it had come straight from the oven and, with a knife procured from somewhere, she cut a slice and offered it to Cadence, who accepted it.

"Thank you, Pinkie! It's as delicious as ever," said Cadence after giving it a small bite; tasting a really sweet flavor from it. Pumpkin coughed from behind the counter.

"Actually, that one is my work. I'm glad you liked it!" The baker apprentice beamed and Cadence waved to her.

"Good job, Pumpkin, I'm sure you'll overtake Pinkie in no time."

"You're just saying that, Cadence."

"No!" Pinkie jumped in her place, with a smile that would've ripped apart any normal place. "I hope you do, Pumpkin, so we can both make superextrafantastic sweets and make everypony and dragon and mule and all the others enjoy them and have great parties!"

After Pinkie let out the last word, which somehow was punctuated by streamers falling from somewhere, there was a small cough. Pinkie and Cadence turned to its origin to look at one of the customers that had been tracing lines with her hoof, covering her mouth and looking at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, continue please. Pinkie, can you come outside with me for a bit?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" The alicorn and the earth pony exited the pastry shop, choosing to stand a little distance from the door. Pinkie began chewing on a muffin that came out from nowhere and offered one to the princess. Cadence shook her head and opened her mouth, when she heard a munching sound coming from the other side. Turning her head she found a blonde pegasus eating a muffin enthusiastically.

"Derpy? What are you doing here?!" asked Cadence, almost screaming. The mailmare smiled and swallowed before answering.

"Muffin!" Then she embraced the princess of love and took off flying, a letter falling from her mailbag as she left. "Gotta deliver these ones!"

"Wait, Derpy, you dropped... a letter..." The bubble-flanked pegasus had already disappeared from her view by the time Cadence called out to her. Cadence looked at the envelope held in her hooves. It was addressed to one Time Turner, and it was a pink color with hearts, claiming as sender 'Wingheart Dating Agency'. She turned to Pinkie and showed the envelope to her.

"Do you know this pony?"

Pinkie finished the pastry and nodded eagerly; Cadence thought her head would fall off. "I know everypony in this town! Old Turner is the clock engineer of Ponyville, he maintains every clock in the village. Some ponies say he has secrets, but nopony knows what those would be..." Pinkie scratched her chin in deep thought. Cadence looked at the envelope again, looking at the name and the address. She then smiled widely, making the letter disappear with a flare of her magic.

"I think I've got a delivery to do. But first, Pinkie, are we going to do that party?"

"Of course! I've already got most of it planned, I was just waiting for you to come and see it, Candy!" She then presented Cadence with a stack of papers, which the princess received without even asking.

"Let's see this, then."

Cadence waved goodbye to Pinkie and trotted off. It was already mid-afternoon; she knew Winter would be fine at the Apple farm and so asked around for the pony relevant to her search. She was then pointed towards a shop not too far from Twilight's Library, and so she peeked around, careful of the mare or her assistant. When it was clear they weren't in the vicinity or looking out of the windows, she approached the one story house, which bore a wooden sign depicting an hourglass. She knocked on the door.

"Open, come in!" called a male, soft voice from the interior of the house. She pushed the door opened and went inside. After closing the door, she turned to look at a room full of time measuring devices. Sundials, hourglasses and clocks of all forms and sizes hung from the walls, stood on shelves or on tables around the dimly lit room. The brightest light came from a lantern that sat on one of the tables, next to a stallion with his forehooves resting on the table, examining a mechanical alarm clock. Cadence walked over to him. He was an earth pony with a light brown hide and a darker brown mane; he sported an hourglass-shaped cutie mark.

"You're Time Turner, aren't you?" asked she from behind him.

"That's me all right. Just the best name I could pick for this strange world. I love it, though, it's a cool name." He didn't even turn to look at her; she however noticed a thick accent when he spoke. He was busy dismantling the clock, from which several parts came apart, including what seemed to be a miniature dragon. She stood by his side, peering over, squinting her eyes.

"How can you work with such a poor lighting? There're so many better options for light."

He dismissed her with the waving of a hoof. "This works quite enough for me. Romantic, don't you think? Though I've lost many small pieces now, it's so hard to pick them up with the mouth... Maybe I should consider it."

He finally broke apart from his work. "So, what can I do for you, lady?" He looked at her with a grin on his face, which fell as he got a good look at her, to be replaced by a curious look. He walked around her, to the displeasure of Cadence.

"Um, excuse me?"

He giggled unexpectedly, beaming at her. "You're one of them!"

She then tilted her head to one side, looking at him. "One of them?"

"Yes, one of those princesses, with both the wings and the horn... I've seen you several times, but only from afar. You're... Princess Cadence, right? I've done quite a bit of reading about you from the library though. The librarian wouldn't shut up about it, either. Lovely mare, I've learned so many things from her... "

Cadence blinked. "What kind of pony are you?"

"Oh, I'm not a pony. I come from far, far away..." He looked at his body and blinked as well. "Well, I suppose I'm a pony."

She looked at him for a long time, while he just smiled. "Yes, Princess?"

She shook her head. "Excuse me..." She lit her horn and a moment later, wrapped by the same hue, an envelope appeared in front of them both.

"I've found this letter, the mailmare dropped it from her saddles."

"Ohh, Derpy. She's quite a nice pony, I often hang out with her and her daughters, but she's quite the scatter brain."

He then looked at the envelop on the table and fell silent for a few seconds.

"This is-" began the stallion

"A brochure from a dating agency," finished Cadence. He went quiet again. She approached him. "You're lonely."

For the first time, his brown eyes were locked into hers. And she backed down a couple of steps, seeing the kind of ageless look she had only ever found in two ponies; a look that spoke of countless ages passed by, of all that had come and go with them. It spoke of an emptiness. She gasped.

"What kind of pony are you?" repeated Cadence, as the stallion only gazed at her.

"A very old one," said he simply.

The sound of the clocks, which Cadence had so far dismissed as background noise, now ticked louder than ever, filling her eardrums with their incessant hammering. She had to cover her ears and close her eyes, taking regular breaths. Finally, she uncovered her ears and opened her eyes slowly to find him still standing there.

"Let me help you," said the Princess of love, with her eyes on the verge of watering. She didn't cry, though.


	5. Cadence

As Cadence closed the clock shop's door behind her, the sun was already almost going down in the horizon. She was only taking the first steps towards Sweet Apple Acres when a voice called her from behind.

"Cadence?"

She stopped on her tracks and turned around to find Twilight looking at her with curiosity. She smiled to the unicorn, walking over to her.

"Hi, Twilight. How have you been doing?"

Twilight smiled as well. "I've been pretty much busy, and now I'm going to the shop to buy ingredients for dinner. She looked behind Cadence. "I didn't know you knew Time Turner."

"Well, I didn't. I just met him know. Derpy dropped a letter addressed to him, which piqued my interest and so I paid a visit to him. He's a little... weird," said Cadence, looking towards the stallion's home. "He talked to me about you a bit, said you were an interesting mare."

Twilight frowned, recognizing Cadence's delighted expression. "i hate that face of yours, Cadence. Drop that idea, it's not going to work." Cadence's smile fell gradually, as she approached the mare that she had once foalsat, years ago. She then stood in front of Twilight, looking straight at her.

"What do you know about this Time Turner?" asked Cadence at blank point. The lavender mare only looked at her in confusion. Blinking, she returned Cadence's look.

"I don't know that much about him, to be honest." She twisted her lips, losing herself in thought. "He's a stallion that turned up in Ponyville several years ago and took on the role of maintaining and constructing all the clocks and watches on Ponyvile quite soon after that. He doesn't engage much in social activity, though he is quite eager to collaborate in events, such as Winter Wrap Up. And he hits the library quite frequently, asking me many questions, like if he wasn't from around here. I kept on eye on him in my early days here, but could never detect something out of the ordinary though. He's a run of the mill earth pony, if one with a surprising level of education. He's capable of following complex concepts and theories, and more than once we've stayed discussing science for hours."

It did not escape to Cadence's eyes how the frown had disappeared completely from Twilight's face, being replaced by a content expression which added some shine to her eyes. She chuckled lightly, bringing the unicorn's attention towards her.

"Did I say something funny?"

She waved a forehoof, looking apologetic towards Twilight. "No, I'm sorry. Well, I think I'd like to know more about this stallion, so I'll try and see what can I come up with while I'm here. For now, though, I've got to go and see Winter; she must be missing me by now."

Twilight smiled, clasping her forehooves giddily. "And I better go and pick up those groceries. I'm growing hungrier and want to keep up with the project."

"I hope to see what that's about soon," replied Cadence, hugging Twilight, who returned the embrace. They then parted ways.

Cadence walked slowly under the dusk colored sky, giving warm smiles to the ponies that greeted her on her way, but too absorbed on her own thoughts to really watch where she was going.

"Cadence!"

The voice called out to her, but she didn't register it. The pony trotted to catch up with her, watching the Princess. "Cadence!"

The distracted royal mare did not yet catch on the presence approaching her until the youngest Apple sibling landed a jump next to her. Cadence jumped, letting out a shriek, turning to look at Apple Bloom, who carried fully stocked saddlebags. The younger mare smiled, lifting a hoof which Cadence bumped with hers.

"What had your head in the clouds, eh Cadence?" questioned Apple Bloom, trotting by her side. Cadence shook her head, wiping away her thoughts and looked at the mechanic pony. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as her mind rushed once again. Apple Bloom looked at her curiously, before the elder mare put her hooves on her shoulders and looked at her.

"Apple Bloom, do you know Time Turner?"

Looking at Cadence with worry, she assented. "Yeah, sure, ah know him, though ah haven't talked much with him. Why d'ya ask?"

Cadence let go of Apple Bloom, and smiled once again towards her.

"I may need your help, dear."

"About what?" asked the surprised mare, walking next to the princess, who walked over to her, whispering in her ear.

They reached Sweet Apple Acres, walking next to each other, deeply immersed in a conversation that nonetheless was cut short as soon as they crossed the main gate. They approached the house, whose lights were on as they came closer. The singing of crickets and birds from the nearby trees and the sight created an atmosphere that Cadence loved, rare as it was on her native Canterlot, and she slowed her pace to relish on it.

The orange light cast upon the house by the flame of the candles received both mares, conjugated with the smell of a warm meal and the rustic, warming feeling of family welcoming them back with open hooves. They strolled towards the kitchen. A white blur sped right towards Cadence just as she entered, crashing against her leg and hugging it greedily. Cadence looked down to smile at her daughter.

"Good night, Winter. Have you been a good filly?"

"I've been, mommy! You can ask Aunt Applejack!" Cadence lowered her head to nuzzle her little filly in the head, bringing a blush to the small unicorn. Winter then turned tail and sped towards Apple Bite, who was sitting at the table, devouring his food. His mother walked next to him while holding a plate. After leaving it on the other side of the table, she turned towards him.

"Now, Apple Bite, you know that the food's not going anywhere. Slow down and chew, or you'll choke." He swallowed down his food, taking a small bite, his eyes following his mother's movement. When she passed behind him, he attacked the food voraciously again.

Bon Bon walked towards them, greeting them with a smile.

"Welcome back, girls. How was your evening?"

Apple Bloom went around the table, taking a seat in front of Apple Bite, while Cadence sat across Winter.

"Ah'm beginnin' to think that maybe settin' up a class for ponies to learn how to fix up their own doohickeys. Gets tirin'. Mayor Mare once again crashed her phone."

She let out a big sigh, picking up a leaf of cabbage and munching on it, her eyes going up to the ceiling.

"Y'all can always come back to the farm, Sugarcube. A good extra pair of hooves is never too much," said Applejack, entering the house with Big Macintosh coming in behind her. "Howdy, Cadence. Did'ja have a good day?"

Both siblings took one end of the table each, with Mac sitting near his son and sister and Applejack near Cadence and Winter Blossom. Bon Bon finished serving everypony's plates and sitting between Winter and Apple Bite.

"It was a very nice day indeed. It's good to see that even though some things may change Ponyville remains the same idyllic town," replied Cadence, attacking a piece of apple with a fork, taking it to her mouth.

"Ah'd squeeze the juice out of the visit if Ah were you, Sugarcube. We could have a nice picnic, don't cha think? Too bad that tomorrow it's scheduled rain for all the day, though it won't hurt here in the farm, o' course."

"Really? Tomorrow all day long?" asked Cadence, frowning, while biting on another piece of apple.

"Sure, there hasn't been rain for the last few days. A cloud package came a couple days ago from Cloudsdale and they announced an extended shower. We're not complainin' about it."

While eating, Applejack ate to her heart's content, as did all the Apples, except for Bon Bon, who ate slowly, like Cadence and Winter. The royal mare shook her head.

"Well, never mind, there's plenty of time for things to get done. So, is there a plan for tomorrow?"

Applejack shrugged. "Just an old fashioned family day indoors. We could fix things, we could play games, we could tell stories. There's as many things to do inside as there's out there, and a break once in a time comes just fine."

Winter looked at her mother's pensive face, and her smile faded into a worried expression directed towards her. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much, Winter. I just expected tomorrow to be a fully clear day. But well, let's take it in stride."

Winter slowly got down from her chair and trotted over to her mother, lifting herself on her hind legs. Cadence turned towards her, and mother and daughter embraced, as all around the table looked to the heartwarming scene, except Apple Bite, who was still stuffing himself with his mother's cooking.

Soon, they all finished eating. Cadence helped Bon Bon with cleaning the kitchen while Apple Bloom took care of the children. When she was putting the last plates away in the cupboard, a big yawn escaped her lips.

"I think I'll get Winter and go to bed. Have a good night, Bon Bon."

The other mare smiled at her, waving her hoof. "You too Cadence."


	6. Rainy day at Sweet Apple Acres

Her eyes threatened to close. Snuffing out the candles, she took Winter Blossom and both ponies climbed onto the bed. Soft mattresses bounced under them as they settled themselves. With a pull from her magic, Cadence pulled the sheets over them, and brought Winter close to her, embracing the already sleeping filly. Winter's light breathing, resounding against her chest, the soft breeze that entered by the half opened window and the cozy bed conjugated with her tired body to pull Cadence into a deep sleep.

Cadence awoke to the sound of heavy rain hitting against the roof. Feeling a strange emptiness, she looked down to find Winter Blossom's absence from her side. Stretching her limbs, she let out a big yawn and left the bed, seeing the window closed, blackened by the rain. She took a brush from a case and went towards the bathroom to clean herself, listening to the sounds of the family moving downstairs. Once satisfied, she put the brush aside and made her way through the stairs, reaching the kitchen, where everypony was already sitting.

"Mornin', Sugarcube!" called out Applejack, sitting exactly in front of the kitchen's entrance. Her words were echoed by all the family sitting down and smiling at her. Winter Blossom left her chair next to Apple Bite to rush over to Cadence and hug her; Cadence returned the hug.

"Good morning, Winter," said Cadence, ruffling her smiling daughter's mane.

"Hi, mommy! Today we're having delicious pancakes!" announced the filly, whose white lips dripped honey.

"And you're imitating cousin Apple Bite?" She levitated a napkin from the table, using it to clean Winter's snout with tender care. She tossed the dirty napkin to a basket in the corner. "Do as you were taught." The filly nodded and ran back to her place, while Cadence sat next to Apple Bloom, reaching for a plate of pancakes with syrup. The constant, loud rain made for a particularly peaceful breakfast as they all ate slowly, with only the occasional comment passing through.

After their meal was over, Cadence accompanied Winter and Apple Bite to the bathroom to wash their teeth and then she saw both foals running to the top floor to play one of Apple Bite's games. She headed towards the main door, passing across the kitchen where Apple Bloom and Bon Bon were putting order. Big Macintosh and Applejack had raced to the barn in order to do a check up on the machinery. In front of the door, only thick, loud raindrops fell, muddying the soil. The air had still a certain warmth, clashing with the humidity, which made Cadence feel a little uncomfortable.

Closing her eyes, she pictured a warm, bright day, not a simple task with the cold feeling on her coat and the constant hit of the rain against the earth. She walked through Canterlot, making her way among the crowds of ponies that populated the city's loudness. Her gaze swept the crowds, in which ponies traveled in groups, pairs or by themselves. Some went around in a hurry. Others walked around at a normal pace and others went slowly, chatting with somepony or peeking at the shops. She walked down a couple of blocks before noticing a couple crossing among the sea of ponies; both were young unicorns of a certain standing, as they were well dressed. They walked next to each other, though without actually touching, and their gazes were set on their front, avoiding each other's eyes except to cast a brief glance towards the other, glance which would intersect sometimes, causing them to blush and quickly look away from each other.

She followed the shy couple as they strolled forward, making sure to keep a certain distance from them. They walked with seemingly no destination on mind, and only brief words were exchanged between them, until finally stopping at a small park, choosing a bench covered by the shadow of a huge palm. Following them a couple of minutes later, Cadence stopped behind the palm and looked at the couple, who were just watching the scenery. She then, with a grin crowning her lips, pointed her horn at them, shooting a wave of hearts which covered the shy couple. Their eyes shone and they turned to look at each other. She smiled widely and he moved closer to her entwining both of their necks together.

Cadence smiled, feeling the warm sensation that invaded her chest every time she helped a happy couple begin to rise from her stomach.

A shadow of that very same feeling warmed her chest slightly, but nowhere near enough to counteract the chills that the rain gave her. Her ears perked up when she heard somepony talking.

"Winter, Bite, come to drink chocolate! You too, Cadence!" called Apple Bloom's voice from the kitchen. Cadence threw a last glance towards the rain falling outside and closed the door, before entering the kitchen, where Apple Bloom and Bon Bon had put several steaming cups on the table. Right after she sat down, loud hoofsteps were heard coming from the stairs and Winter came in, followed by her cousin.

"I love chocolate! Thank you, aunt Bon Bon, sisApple Bloom!"

The older earth pony smiled at the white filly, motioning for the two foals to take their seats next to Cadence, picking up their cups. Winter let it slip from her hooves, causing it to hit the table, spilling a couple of drops on the table.

"You should let it cool a bit, Winter," said Cadence, taking a sip from her own cup, levitated in her magic. The filly looked at the white cup and then nodded, while her cousin did the same.

"This chocolate is delicious, Bon Bon! I'm having quite a good feeling just from drinking it."

"Oh, but it's my work, Cadence. Ah'm happy ya like it, though!" answered Apple Bloom, enjoying her own creation. Cadence's eyes looked at her in surprise; she then shifted to a contented grin, putting her cup back in the table.

"So you've finally decided to take your hoof at the kitchen? I didn't think I'd see the day, really."

A thin smile graced Apple Bloom's lips, as she drank more from the cup. "There were so many times we caused kitchen disasters that ah just wanted a break from it, and then got so tangled in stuff that it was simply forgotten. But Bon Bon here offered to teach me about it and so Ah learnt."

Cadence finished her chocolate cup, feeling the aftertaste of the sweet drink on her throat. "Thank you, Apple Bloom. That was great."

The earth pony smiled, picking up the empty cup. "Ya're welcome, Cadence."

The hours passed calmly, heralded by the rhythm of the heavy rain. By noon, Applejack and Big Mac returned, ready to join a hearty lunch. The grey weather stopped weighing on Cadence's mind as she and Winter laughed and shared with the Apple family. Big Mac set up a fire in the kitchen stove around which all the ponies sat down, talking and relaxing.

"So, Cadence, you're going to visit Fluttershy tomorrow?" asked Applejack, munching on a piece of hay, her blond mane and yellow coat gleaming with the light from the flames. Cadence nodded.

"Yes, she's the only one who I haven't seen that is already here, and it'll be good to see them again." She smiled, thinking of the demure pony and her ever growing family.


	7. After the rain, near the Everfree

The quill scratched against the parchment as Cadence wrote through it, her eyes half closed in concentration, aided by the light of a small lamp lying next to it on the desk, in the night of a day wholly soaked by constant precipitation. Next to her, in the comfortable bed provided by the Apples, Winter Blossom slept, her deep breaths easily heard by her mother. Down in the document being created by her magic, some names were jolted down in one side, while at the other, a single name counterbalanced them. Her eyes gazed intently upon the sheet, as if expecting it to reveal untold secrets it was helding back from her.

The lack of any response on the part of the inanimate document after a couple of minutes of intense staring led to her releasing a deep, long sigh. She then felt Winter stirring behind her, and turned to find the small pony stretching her hooves, looking at her from the heavy veil of slumber, her eyes only slightly.

"Mom?" asked Winter, her voice only barely rising beyond a whisper, clutching the sheets with her small hooves. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Cadence smiled at her daughter. "It's alright, honey. I'll be there with you in a minute. Sleep now, Winter."

The filly blinked, looking at her, only to slowly fall once again on the clutches of sleep. Cadence turned her attention again to the sheet of parchment lying in front of her. She frowned looking at it, and then sighed quietly. She rolled the parchment and put it in one of her bags. She looked out of the window. Up in the sky, the stars shone brightly in a firmament cleaned up of clouds by the weather pegasi, after the heavy rain of the past day.

"Well, I can't complain. It was pretty relaxing."

It was then that a yawn made its way towards her mouth. She covered it out of pure instinct. She put down the quill, turned out the lamp and walked over to the bed. She looked at her daughter, her white coat reminding her of her husband, busy on official Royal Guard duties, doubling with their tenure as Crystal Empire rulers.

She climbed into bed, snuggling next to Winter, whom she caught in her hooves. The small filly relaxed even more into her mother's embrace. Putting her head next to Winter's, Cadence gave herself up to dreams.

She was shaken awake by the pressure of a little pair of hooves against her chest.

"Mom!"

Her eyelids refused to open, locking her in a state of semi-wakefulness while the soft pinching on her stomach continued, accompanied by the voice calling her from afar.

"Oh, Winter, just let mom go on a little more..." She turned to the other the small pounding on her back finally made her rise. Her eyes finally opened and she spent some time focusing before looking back to Winter, who sat there smiling. Briefly, a memory of three rambunctious fillies of each race flashed through Cadence's mind, and she smiled even more.

"Good morning, honey." Cadence pressed forward to kiss Winter in the forehead, making her giggle and extend her short hooves; they both locked in a hug.

"Well, Winter," said Cadence, looking out of the window, where the sun was already shining up in the sky with a few clouds hovering around,, "let's get out there." Without so much as a second thought, Winter jumped out of the bed, opening the door and trotting out of the room. Cadence looked to one of her bags, opening it and levitating the piece of parchment she had put in there the night before. Unfurling it, she saw what she had wrote, and let out another sigh.

"There's still more than a week left before Hearts and Hooves Day. Don't lose your cool, Cadence."

She nodded reassuringly to herself, and, packing the parchment away once again, left the room, descending through the stairs towards the kitchen.

Nature greeted the two ponies as soon as they opened the door. A current of air charged with the scent of spring charged against them, warm and dry. Winter's mane flowed against the breeze and she smiled happily, trotting out of the house into the path that led out of Sweet Apple Acres. Cadence followed her at her own pace, making sure not to lose her. Soon they crossed the farm's main gate. Instead of taking the route going to the village, both ponies turned to the left, following the trail directing to the Everfree Forest. The dusty path went up a hill they climbed; Winter jumped around admiring the lush trees at both side of the road, comprising both the Apple family trees and other species from the other side, as well as the odd wild flower. Her mother followed her with her eyes, her own mind having flown away into her inner thoughts. They reached the top of the hill and began descending. From there the edge of the forest could be seen. Its nature was unchanged, as the blackened trees formed a tight, foreboding wood, unwelcoming and gloomy.

Near its edge, where once a small wooden cottage had stood, two buildings occupied its place, visible from the top of the hill Cadence and Winter were standing in. Closest to the forest, a small, wooden, one story house stood. Its presence provided a counter to the brooding atmosphere of the forest, giving out an aura of tranquility and relaxation. Next to it, further from the Everfree, a one-story cottage, bigger than the old one, occupied most of the space. Around it and inside it were installed houses and feeders for many different animals that roamed inside it, looking for shelter or food, being cared for by Fluttershy herself; taking care many woodland critters as well as pets that were sick, or whose owners had to take a leave of absence kept her fairly busy most of the time.

"Don't get ahead running, Winter. You might tumble and fall."

The filly nodded towards her mother, and both began descending, approaching Fluttershy's home slowly. A big bedflower flanked the entrance to the residence, complementing the scenery with a colorful presentation and a mix of pleasant scents that invaded their noses. The smell invigorated Cadence and Winter jumped around, looking at the different flowers with a smile, careful not to step on them. A bunny ran away from them in the other side of the field, and some birds watched them from the top of the cottage, some of them singing loudly and a couple flying over to them. A small hummingbird perched itself atop Winter's head. The small pony tried to lit a hoof to pet it, but it flew away again; she sighed in disappointment.

The door to the cottage opened, letting a small army of creatures out of it, between bunnies, squirrels, small and large birds and even a dog out of it, surrounding Cadence and Winter among barks, cries, songs and a complete cacophony of sounds. Winter looked around everywhere, marveled. Finally, Fluttershy herself came out of the cottage, looking to the point one of the squirrels pointed her to, and smiled, recognizing the princess and her niece, trotting over to them.

"Winter! Cadence! It's so good to see you!"

She closed the distance separating them in a blink, trapping them in a powerful hug, nuzzling Winter.

"Hi, Fluttershy, how have you been doing?" asked Cadence, once the mare had released them, though she kept Winter near her hooves, fussing over the filly.

"Oh, I've been fine. Last days have been a little busy since they're note here, but I can manage it. How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple days. I wanted to come yesterday, but the rain was too strong, sorry."

"Don't worry, Cadence. I'm happy to see you both now. Do you want to come inside for some tea?" replied Fluttershy, smiling warmly at the princess.

Cadence smiled as well, nodding. "That would be wonderful."

"Come on, then. I'm practically free now and it's good to have some company."

Winter led the way back to the small house while Cadence turned to look at Fluttershy.

"In a journey again?" Her question was more of a confirmation that a straight up inquiry. She received a smile from her friend.

"They parted a week ago. I think it'll be around a month."

Cadence pouted. "A shame, We wanted to meet them."

"Sorry... I think we can go to Canterlot later, I'll just have to arrange for it."

Winter pushed the door to the house open, while Cadence smiled at Fluttershy.

"That would be lovely."


	8. Fluttershy

The three ponies crossed the threshold, entering the small house. Inside, the small house offered, by virtue of its composition of selected trees from the Whitetail Woods, a very cosy atmosphere, which made Cadence smile as the smell of polished, aged wood entered her nose. It remembered her somehow of Sweet Apple Acres.

The first room was a living room which, that's separated by a thin wall with a window on the middle of it, doubled as a kitchen with its dining table next to it. The table was set up to six ponies, but it seemed it rarely saw that much use. Next to the kitchen, stood the biggest room of the house, with a king-sized bed and its own bathroom. A small, old rabbit snored peacefully, covered by soft white linen sheets and overlooked by portraits hanging from the walls, depicting ponies and small creatures of Fluttershy's cottage.

At the other side, stood two small bedrooms, separated by another bathroom. The first one was devoid of any special characteristics, having only a two-pony bed, a desk with a chair, and an old, oak-wood closet which smelt of clean clothes when opened. The other room was that of a foal, colorful and littered with toys and books everywhere.

The living room boasted a large, red sofa matching three smaller seats, all plastered with big, comfy cushions. In the walls, complementing the set of pictures from the main bedroom, photos hung around everywhere. Some of them depicted Fluttershy's animal friends, but most of them depicted ponies. Some had Fluttershy and her friends posing smiling to the camera; the whole group or just a small set of them. Others had Fluttershy too, with a stallion next to her. In those, Fluttershy appeared happy and serene, as did the ones where a foal appeared with the joyful couple.

The sight from the pictures brought a wide smile to Cadence's face, as it did whenever she saw them. Her eyes scanned the ones that had been added to the wall since her last visit, and her grin only grew wider as she saw the once tiny foal now grown up, almost as big as Winter Blossom. The white filly herself pouted at the absence of her cousin.

"Do you want cookies, Winter?" asked Fluttershy, beaming, to the small filly. Winter looked up to her aunt and nodded enthusiastically, her former mood completely swept away by the promise of sweets. Cadence laughed softly, passing one hoof through Winter's mane, ruffling it.

"Only a couple, though. She's just had breakfast."

A smaller pout formed on Winter's lips. She looked up to her mother, big puppy eyes ready for the killing, only for them to be received with Cadence's playful disapproving stare. She relented then, causing Fluttershy to giggle.

"Don't worry, Winter; they'll be delicious enough for many. And I'll make some cherry tea for us. Is that ok, Cadence?" asked Fluttershy, looking for confirmation from the older mare. Cadence nodded, smiling.

"You know I love it, Fluttershy." The yellow mare nodded and turned back to enter the kitchen; she could be seen through the window, fiddling around in cupboards. Cadence's attention turned back to the pictures hanging on the walls, while she snatched Winter away between her hooves, embracing the filly against her chest. Warmth filled her as she held her daughter close to her, and looked at the pictures, depicting Fluttershy, her special somepony and their foal, all with big, happy smiles that infected you from the frame, putting a Pinkie Pie-style smile on your lips.

While she could hear and see Fluttershy going around in the kitchen, Cadence threw around a look at the peaceful house; an atmosphere so calm that it seemed surreal to her for some reason. It was then that it dawned on her.

"Hey, Fluttershy, where's Angel?" asked the princess, softly. She felt the mare on the other side coming to a stop in the middle of her activities, the bustling kitchen falling into silence all of a sudden. It lasted only some brief moments, though, before Fluttershy's activity resumed once again.

"Well... Angel's pretty old already... He's been sleeping more lately, not being as active as he was before, and he's got some health problems. I'm doing my best to take care of him..."

Fluttershy's already soft voice broke halfway through her speech, mixed with small sobs that erupted into all out crying. Winter and Cadence stepped up and headed towards the kitchen. Winter wrapped her small forelegs around Fluttershy's yellow ones, looking up to the saddened pegasus with an equally distraught look on her eyes, tears coming down copiously from them.

"Please don't cry, Aunt Fluttershy," begged Winter, her clear eyes locking into Fluttershy's soft green ones, both blocked by the waterfall of tears. Fluttershy eventually calmed down, still breathing heavily. Winter stood next to her, comforting her, while Cadence took care of the tea in the stove. Once the tea was done, the three ponies went over to the dining table, where Cadence set up three cups of tea.

Fluttershy picked up the smoking drink carefully with her hooves, sipping the hot infusion. Her face lighted up considerably, despite the redness of her eyes. Putting the cup back down on the table, she let out a prolonged sigh and looked towards her guests.

"I'm sorry... I just can't bear the idea of losing Angel... I know it's inevitable, but..."

Cadence walked over to the pegasus, nuzzling her without saying a single word. Fluttershy let out a small smile and took another sip from her cup. Suddenly, their ears perked up from an almost imperceptible sound. Looking to the floor, Fluttershy and Cadence saw an old rabbit, its white fur missing patches and its ears flopping down, giving out weak kicks against the floor. The rabbit stopped once he caught their attention and winced from the pain. Another tear escaped from Fluttershy, who crouched down to embrace the rabbit softly.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up, Angel... Forgive mommy, I won't do it again. I love you, baby."

The rabbit looked at her with a harsh glare. The gaze did just last a few seconds, however, after which Angel's expression turned softer, and he returned Fluttershy's hug with his paws, staying silent. Finally, they let go, and he walked back slowly, disappearing through the kitchen while the three ponies looked at him concerned. Winter made a move to follow the small rabbit, but Fluttershy blocked her from following.

"Angel is very moody these days, Winter. Better to leave him alone."

After Angel disappeared from their sight, Winter unwillingly followed Fluttershy's advice, going back to her seat, followed by the Element of Kindness. Fluttershy looked towards Cadence with a curious look on her face.

"What are you planning to do this time, Cadence?"


	9. Conjoined Hearts

"I'm not telling you," answered Cadence, her face alight with a gleaming smile. She lifted the cup once again, finishing her cup of tea. Winter struggled to drink the warm liquid,slurping from the cup. Her mother didn't even look down. Fluttershy blinked.

"Well.. well, you don't have to, Cadence. I hope the best for you."

Cadence rose from her chair, levitating her cup all the way to the sink. "You're too kind, Fluttershy. Auntie knows all the headaches you have all made me suffer, but I'm not relenting." The cup fell to the bottom of the sink with a reverberating sound, as Cadence turned back and approached Fluttershy. She lowered her head, uniting her cheek to that of the pegasus. "I struggled quite a bit with you, but I prevailed in the end. And wasn't it worth it?"

Winter followed with her eyes as her mother talked to Fluttershy, too occupied with her drink to add anything. She caught a brief gleam crossing through the pegasus' pupils, followed by a slight nod.

"Yes, you were right, Cadence. I am very grateful to you for what you did. I still don't know about the others, though. "

"Don't you worry your little head none, Fluttershy. I know this is going to be the right time!" Cadence turned again, her horn alight to open the faucet, soaking the cup for washing. She looked out of the window, where some of the animals could be seen frolicking or just plain lazing around.

"Truth is," she said after putting the washed cup away, "I had a little organization problem when I arrived here, but thanks to some incredibly amazing circumstances, I could overcome them with nary a worry! I've got to thank Derpy. In fact, that's what I think I'll be doing now." Her eyes opened widely as the words of a certain stallion replayed in her mind, brought by the thoughts of Derpy Hooves. "Actually, it is imperative for me to talk to that mare."

She turned to look at Fluttershy, who had shifted her seat to pay better attention as she spoke. "Do you know where does she live?"

"Well, if you need to see her soon, she'll be doing her mail round around Ponyville; you'd most likely can pick up her trail easily, but I can show you where she lives. Yes... Come here. Bring that paper and quill over here and I'll show you."

Cadence smiled again, levitating her chair across the table so that it rested next to Fluttershy. She sat next to the pegasus, who picked up the quill on her mouth and began drawing a map of Ponyville for her.

Spring Gale's Great Garage was a solid construction just below northern Cloudsdale.

It extended for a whole block in every direction, going up for five stories. The first five were used as parking space for bikes belonging to pegasi living in Cloudsdale; rows after rows of shiny vehicles filled the building. The fifth floor doubled as washing and repairs station, as well as small offices. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo climbed the stairs to the third floor, going southwest to find a bike among the second to last row of the zone; an orange and black bike stood before them, dimly lighted by the overhanging lamps, but both pegasi were already extremely familiar with it.

"Did you check the bag?" asked Scootaloo before putting on her helmet, orange with a black streak down the middle.

"Of course, everything's packed up already. Chill out. I won't forget things again!"

Rainbow Dash patted the black bag secured to her waist with a buckle; she followed by putting on a heavy rainbow helmet with a black visor. Scootaloo nodded. Out of habit, she sought her jacket's zipper, already pulled all the way up. Beneath the jacket, pressed against her chest, a silver cutie-mark shaped pendant -more specifically a single musical note- hung from her neck, supported by a black string. She smiled feeling the memento bringing her the image of a certain unicorn to mind.

"Let's rev this baby up, then!" She jumped on the bike, bringing the side stand up and pulling the key from one of the jacket's pocket, twisting it into the ignition. The engine came to life with a powerful roar. Scootaloo twisted the left handle to warm the bike up, making the roar even louder. Once the bike was optimal, she signaled to Rainbow Dash, who climbed behind her, pressing her hooves against Scootaloo's waist. With another flick from her hoof, the bike went into action, carrying Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash down. Scootaloo stopped at the exit blocked by a bar. A black maned pegasus at the cabin waved to them smiling.

"Good ride home, gals!" said Midnight Rush as he pressed a button that lifted the bar blocking the exit. Both riders waved to him, and as soon as the way was free, Scootaloo sped forth, soon taking the path leading to Ponyville. The necklace swung wildly beneath her jacket. The grin on her face became even more pronounced.

_Catch you there, Sweets._

"Ok, shut it down, Spike."

"Roger, boss," answered the dragon, pulling down the lever which brought the machine down, the hissing slowly receding until it fell into silence. Spike took his goggles off, and swiped a drop of sweat away, looking to Twilight, who was scribbling feverishly on a clipboard she held with her magic. He walked around the invention, making sure everything was in order, before hearing a loud sigh from the other side of the room. He saw the telltale magenta glow levitate Twilight's own protecting glasses away. The unicorn put down them in a table laid against the wall, accompanying it with the clipboard. She then cast a glance towards their work, sighing again.

"I just don't understand... Everything's theoretically sound, but it still doesn't work!"

She closed her eyes and took a big breath. Extending her hoof, she let it out. She repeated the exercise several times, until she felt clearer.

"I'm sure we'll get around it eventually, Twilight. It's been only a couple months and we've advanced quite a bit. Don't worry." Spike walked over to her and put an arm around her neck, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Spike." She nuzzled him, a small smile crowning her lips. "Let's go for a break, I need it."

Rarity looked at her image in the mirror, as the brush combed the tips of her mane one last time. A white dress, decorated with small purple lace ribbons around the waist, covered her carefully washed coat. Four delicate lavender slippers covered her foot. Behind her, Sweetie Belle, dressed in a much more simple white dress, and with her mane tied in a bun by a white band, groaned. From her neck hanged a silver necklace ending in an equally silver figure representing a small winged wheel.

"Come on, Rarity. Weren't you the one that wanted to catch the train early? At this rate, we'll be arriving to Ponyville by the evening!"

"Do be patient, Sweetie. A lady must always be presentable, especially in moments such as this one. Such a shame I wasn't able to have you become a proper society lady. Your fans would indeed deserve your best view, isn't that right, dear sister?"

She let the comb down, shelving it away in her purse, which she closed while her sister behind her drew a raspberry. Rarity gasped.

"Sweetie Belle!"

The younger unicorn shrugged. "Only you and me are here."

Rarity clicked her tongue, turning to face her sister directly. "I, Sweetie Belle. Honestly, I hardly wonder you chose that little daredevil. You are both such rash ponies. Well, I suppose that's the beauty of romance. Let's go."

She flashed a contented smile to her sister, opening the door. Sweetie Belle followed her out of the Boutique, where an elegant, large chariot waited for them. Rarity climbed up, followed by her sister. Both ponies sat opposite each other, Sweetie Belle closing the door with her magic.

"_Ponyville, here I come. Scootaloo..."_


	10. Home, Sweet Home

"Ok, Winter, you'll stay with Aunt Fluttershy. Behave yourself and do as you're told, ok?" said Cadence, after re-reading the map Fluttershy had given to her. Winter nodded with energy, jumping to embrace her mother tightly, which Cadence returned.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetie."

They let go of each other and Cadence turned to Fluttershy.

"I'll be going, then. I'll see you later, Fluttershy, thanks for your time and for taking care of Winter."

"It's nothing, Cadence. It's wonderful to be able to see you both, and Winter has always been a sweet little one. We'll be waiting for you."

Cadence nodded, walking next to Fluttershy, both of their necks entwining. "See you soon then" Winter ran next to Fluttershy to see her mother off.

Taking the path leading to Sweet Apple Acres, she turned back and waved at them before turning to follow the road. She crossed the gate, finding Big Macintosh near it, setting up bushels all around the area. The red stallion turned his head to look at them, chewing on his hay stick.

"Hello, Big Macintosh. Are you doing fine?"

"Eeyup," answered him with his usual tone. Her bright green eyes regarded her as they spoke; Cadence was always amazed by Big Macintosh's uncanny ability to be a good listener, despite his scarce communicating skills. She always found herself comparing him to the chatty, vapid ponies of the Canterlot elite, which rarely bothered to pay attention to anypony or anyone they didn't deem worthy of their status.

"Is Apple Bloom around here?"

"Eenope," said him, shaking his head. "Gone to town, lots of work." She let out a small, disappointed sigh.

"Well, I´m going over there anyway, so it's no big deal. Thanks, Big Mac, I appreciate your help."

He nodded quietly, turning to his work again, as she made her way out of the farm once again, heading for Ponyville, Fluttershy's map floating beside her. She crossed the bridge and turned to the left once entering the town proper. Her quest, after some walking, led her to an unassuming two story house sandwiched between other two.

She looked down at the map, checking the place marked with a red circle by Fluttershy, which matched the address she had arrived to. Sending the map away with her magic, she looked at the house, whose windows were all closed. She went to the door anyway and knocked at it. A minute passed in which nopony came to answer. She looked at the sky, where the sun was midway through its ascent to the highest point in the sky, with some clouds lingering around. She turned around to leave, when something came falling from the sky. Dust was lifted everywhere; Cadence shielded her eyes with her hoof, blinking to cleanse them. The dust finally subsided and the shape rose from the floor, shaking. Derpy Hooves turned to look at Cadence with a smile on her lips.

"Sorry, I just saw you in front of my house while flying overhead and then came down to see what you needed. How are you?"

Cadence shook dust out from her coat with her hoof, looking up to the pegasus when she finished. "I'm fine, thank you Derpy. I came around because I needed to talk to you, but no one answered."

A slight frown appeared on Derpy's face. "Well, Dinky's at school and Sparkler's working. I'm yet to finish my deliveries, but I'm always free around lunch. We could meet then, if you want. I'll be home." She looked at the alicorn.

"Good, Derpy, I'll meet you at noon here, then. Thank you!" The pegasus nodded and turned away from Cadence, taking to the sky once again; new saddlebags hung at her sides, locked tightly with two belts. Cadence chuckled.

"Well, I've got some time. I think I'll go and get some candy."

The rows of apple trees became visible in the distance. Scootaloo smiled as she sped through by their side, climbing a hill and coming down again. Soon they entered Ponyville proper and all around ponies turned their heads at the sound of the vehicle, which although well known by this point, was still a rare sight in the small village. Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash greeted and waved to ponies as they made their way towards the location of Rainbow Dash's cloud home, stopping the bike just below it.

Dash dismounted and took off her helmet, shaking her head; her mane swayed around, glittering under the sunlight. She smiled, gazing around the town that had been home for a long time and still was, as Scootaloo followed her, turning off the ignition and letting the bike rest. She turned towards Rainbow Dash, lavender eyes gleaming.

"Always good to be here, am I right?"

"You've said it, Scoots. Are you going to the Boutique?" asked the older pegasus, a smirk on her face.

"I don't think Sweetie's around yet, I'll just cool a little," said Scootaloo, bringing down the zipper on her jacket; the necklace swayed on her neck as she took it off. Both pegasi took flight, landing on the clouds composing Rainbow Dash's home.

Cadence entered Derpy's home. The place had a rustic, homely feeling to it. Sparse furniture occupied the living room, just a few wooden chairs and a table, on top of which rested a vase full of different flowers. It lacked order, but somehow spoke of happiness and warmth. The only other remarkable thing was the vast quantity of pictures hanging from the walls, all depicting Derpy and her daughters, Sparkler and Dinky, in various places and showing happy expressions. It brought a smile to Cadence's lips.

"I love this, Derpy," said she simply, taking a chair the pegasus offered to her and sitting down. Derpy smiled.

"Thank you, I love it too. It's the best place to be with my girls. They should be here soon and then we'll have lunch. Do you want something to drink?"

Cadence shook her head. "That's alright, Derpy, thank you. I actually came because I wanted to ask something from you. I met Time Turner recently, and he told me you were pretty good friends. I need some information about him, and was wondering if you could tell me a couple things, in absolute confidentiality."

Derpy blinked at her, just when Dinky was coming in through the door. The unicorn filly stopped in the middle of jumping to surprise her mother, looking at the newcomer pony in their house.

"A princess!"

"I swear, this place looks like an idyllic painting from Vincent van Hoof, Sweetie. It hardly ever changes."

Sweetie Belle's tail flicked around as she peered through the window, where the fields changed from green, to brown, to red, with the ever speeding scenery that marked their upcoming arrival to Ponyville.

"I think it's really nice, knowing you have a place you can return to and know things will be familiar, don't you?"

Rarity rose, her face mirroring her sister's grin as she too looked out of the window. "You just might be right, Sweetie Belle. I do miss them all."

She passed a hoof through her mane, and checked herself as well as she could on her reflection in the window. Soon after, the familiar landscapes from near Ponyville appeared before their eyes and the Friendship Express began to slow its march until finally coming to a halt in front of the Ponyville station. The doors hissed as the opened and both unicorns picked up their bags, making their way out of the train.

"Home sweet home, as they say," said Rarity, stepping out of the train into the platform, motioning with her hoof for one of the carriage ponies to help them with their luggage, as Rarity brought her usual assortment of bags and cases.


End file.
